Sanboryu
Sanboryu is a form of weapon based combat that is so far only seen being used by Summers Michael, a bounty hunter who currently sails throughout the world in search of bounties. As such, Michael claims he is the one who created the fighting style and developed it until it took on the appearance it has now. As true to its name, Sanboryu makes use of three bo staffs at once to fight with, and so it already differs a great deal from standard bojutsu. It further deviates from traditional staff fighting by making use of resourceful and unorthodox methods for offensive, defensive and evasive means, including tossing the staffs as if they were boomerangs, launching shock waves for distanced bludgeoning, and even vaulting with staffs to increase the fighter's mobility. Due to the actions and infamous crimes of Roronoa Zoro from 50 years ago up to the modern era, Sanboryu has become largely likened to that of Zoro's signature Santoryu, due to their striking similarity in terms of appearance and efficiency. Techniques Being the currently only known user of Sanboryu, as well as claiming to have created and refined the style himself, Michael is an adept practitioner of the fighting style; to the point where using anything less than three staffs at once feels awkward to him. As such, many of Michael's techniques are that of a higher caliber than those who use one or two staffs simultaneously, or those who are less experienced in bojutsu; with dexterous maneuvering of the staffs themselves, high speed strikes and plenty of weight being put behind nearly all of his attacks. Despite this however, Michael also admits that he hasn't mastered the style and has plenty of room left to grow, meaning the fighting style is far from perfected in his hands. Alongside his skills in Sanboryu, Michael has also shown to mix the style with other abilities he possesses, such as enhancing his techniques with the power of his Devil Fruit or coating his staffs in Haki to allow for strikes against protected Devil Fruit users (like Logia users,) and to increase the hardness and destructive force of his blunt attacks while also preventing his staffs from breaking from overuse or carelessness. Below lists the known fighting techniques Michael makes use of with Sanboryu. A common recurring theme seems to be the act of naming his attacks after mythical beasts, monsters, deities and legendary figures. They are as follows: * Cerberus Charge (ケルベロス突進 Keruberosu Tosshin): Performed in much the same manner as that of Zoro's signature Oni Giri technique, Michael crosses his arms over his chest while clenching a staff between his teeth before dashing straight forward towards an opponent and swinging his arms out to the side. The end result being three staffs harshly striking the foe and inflicting blunt trauma, usually sometimes leaving behind indentations of where the staffs struck the person or object. The name of the attack appears to be word play that refers to the legendary Cerberus, a three headed dog that guarded the entrance to the Greek underworld to prevent dead souls from leaving. Due to the Cerberus being well known for its three heads, much like Sanboryu is distinct for its use of three staffs at once, it appears this connection inspired the name. ** Infernal Cerberus Charge (業火ケルベロス突進 Gouka Keruberosu Tosshin, literally meaning Hell Fire Cerberus Charge): A variation of Cerberus Charge that's performed in the exact same manner as before, however with the added effect of Michael using his Devil Fruit powers to set his staffs on fire before making contact with the target. This increases the amount of pain and damage inflicted alongside the standard blunt trauma from Michael's heavy strikes. The name seems to continue the word play by invoking further imagery of the underworld, due to Michael setting his staffs on fire, which in turn brings to mind the imagery typically associated with Hell (sulfur, flames and lava.) * Titan Shock Bullet (タイタンショック玉 Taitan Shokku Tama): Resembling Zoro's Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires or 108 Pound Phoenix/''Cannon'',) Michael rears both arms back in the same direction the staff in his mouth is facing before swiftly lashing all three staffs forward, propelling the air in front of him and creating a compressed crescent shaped wall of air that flies towards whatever Michael is aiming at. This technique is largely used at mid to long range to assist Michael in striking opponents who are out of reach of his staffs, albeit it isn't uncommon for him to surprise foes by using it within inches of them either. These walls of air, or shock waves, act as a long ranged blunt strike, thus allowing Michael to bludgeon foes from various lengths at will; and because this technique in particular uses all three staffs at once, the shock wave it produces is naturally far larger than those created by one or two staffs alone. Likewise, the larger size and greater weight put behind it also produce far greater damage than its counterparts, making this the strongest of Michael's Shock Bullet techniques. And like how the other two Shock Bullets are named after mythical figures who're known for their large size, the Titan Shock Bullet refers to the titans of Greek mythology, who were the primordial pantheon of gods before the Olympians overthrew them; albeit in this case, "titan" is used to refer to something of titanic or large size, such as the technique's massive shock wave. Likewise, "shock" refers to the shock wave itself, and "bullet" refers to the act of shooting a projectile as if it were a bullet from a gun. Trivia Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4